1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bucket type coin accumulation apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bucket type coin accumulation apparatus is used in coin storing type public telephone sets and various automatic vending machines. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 42-10246, the bottom portion of the coin accumulation bucket is defined by a collection plate and a return plate as well as locking means for these plates which selectively unlock to pivot the collection or return plate downward by the weight of a coin. Therefore, the coin is collected or returned.
In a conventional bucket type coin accumulation apparatus as described above, the collection and return plates are selectively located at two positions, i.e., the collection position and the return position. Whether coins are actually accumulated in the accumulation bucket cannot be directly identified. Coin accumulation is indirectly discriminated using a discrimination output from a coin discriminator prior to coin accumulation. According to this discrimination technique, an illegal action such as a coin being tied to one end of a string for reuse, cannot be prevented. In addition, the incomplete operation states of the collection or return plate cannot be detected.